thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
Nova's Quad-Mountain Turtles
Nova's Turtles are the turtles that Nova took in as pets during his Quad Mountain Survival series. After a 3 month hiatus, Nova finally came back to Quad Mountain Survival on November 16, 2012 with the intention of finding his missing turtles and conquering the rest of the mountains. T-Dog See T-Dog '' Rick '''Rick' was the first turtle to be tamed by Nova in his Quad Mountain Survival series. He was named after a character of the same name from the television series The Walking Dead. While failing to tame T-Dog, Nova noticed a turtle, Rick, out of the corner of his eye. Nova's first attempt to tame Rick was successful, and T-Dog soon followed. Nova then had to transport both of them home, as turtles cannot jump. Being that it was night, this task was made more difficult. Nova placed Rick at the entrance to his house, and went to retrieve T-Dog. Upon returning, Nova was attacked by a Lightning Creeper. Both Rick and T-Dog were set on fire. Nova barely manged to save T-Dog and got to Rick just in time to see him disappear into a puff of smoke. Nova mourned Rick's death, stating that he did not care about T-Dog, and that T-Dog should have died in Rick's place. Rick #2 Rick #2 was named after Nova's first turtle, Rick. Nova found a turtle, Rick #2, in his house while returning home one day. Rick #2 was tamed and placed in the center of Nova's house. T-Dog, Nova's only other turtle at the time, was still in a narrow pen in the corner of the house. While doing some work on his house, Nova was attacked by a Reverse Creeper, which created a giant hole in the floor. Rick #2 fell far down into the hole. Nova frantically ran to Rick #2's aid to find him injured, but miraculously still alive. With Rick #2 now at full health, Nova made a quick escape route out of the hole and attempted to carry Rick #2 out. However, in a freak accident, Nova missed one jump near the top, and they both fell to their deaths. Nova rushed back to see if Rick #2 had survived, but found that he had died. Nova then unloaded on T-Dog, blaming him for what had happened to the second Rick. Rick #3 / Rick #4 / Stank Turtle / Ginger Turtle / Sp00n / Gustav / Hershel Rick #3 '''was named after Nova's first turtle, Rick. Rick #3 was almost killed when Nova accidentally set him on fire with a particle mod Nova was using that collects fire from torches when right-clicking with an empty hand, but managed to save him with water before he was killed. '''Rick #4 '''was named after Nova's first turtle, Rick. Rick #4 was killed when a Reverse Creeper turned over the turtle's pen. Rick #4 was killed at the same time as Yurtle. '''Stank Turtle is a reference to Stank Ass, a cat from Tri-Mountain Survival, who is known for his stupidity. Ginger Turtle is a reference to Ginger Powder, a character created by Nova. Ginger Turtle was mysteriously caught on fire and died. It was later revealed that Ginger Turtle was accidentally killed by Nova when he used the particle mod. Ginger Turtle is now the poster child for Particle Mod Awareness. Sp00n was named after another Creature, Sp00n. Gustav '''is a reference to one of Nova's alter egos. Nova accidentally used the particle mod again and killed Gustav, unknowingly at the time. Nova had to go back and check his recording to see which turtle he had killed. '''Hershel '''was named after a character of the same name from the television series the Walking Dead. Nova accidentally used the particle mod again and killed Hershel. Unlike Gustav, Nova was aware that Hershel was killed as soon as it happened. Hershel and Gustav were killed at the same time. Subway / Dog Meat / Jesus / Matt Damon '''Subway was named after a fast food chain of the same name. Subway lived the shortest time out of all Nova's turtles; living for about two minutes. Nova tamed Subway while exploring an underground cave. He barely had any health after Nova tamed him. Subway died while Nova was carrying him. Nova jumped, then Subway bumped into some cobblestone and died due to his low health. Dog Meat was named after a character of the same name from the video game Fallout 3. Jesus '''is a common name and was chosen by Nova randomly. '''Matt Damon '''was named after the actor and philanthropist of the same name. After putting Jesus in his house, Nova went back for Matt Damon However, a Fire Creeper and a Light Creeper attacked and trapped Nova and Matt Damon, killing him. Bell Pepper / Yurtle / Yurtle #2 '''Bell Pepper '''was named after the Bell Pepper Seed Nova had in his inventory when he was tamed. A popular rumor is that Bell Pepper is secretly 'involved' with T-dog. '''Yurtle was named after the the character Yertle, from the book "Yertle the Turtle" by Dr. Seuss. Nova, while taking Yurtle home, discovered a Reverse Creeper in the turtles' pen, killing Yurtle. Yurtle was killed at the same time as Rick #4. Yurtle #2 was named after Yurtle. Nova unknowingly spelled Yertle incorrectly. Dr. Pepper See main article: Dr. Pepper Thor / Iron Turtle Thor '''was named after the fictional superhero of the same name. Thor was killed by Nova when he, again, used the particle mod by accident. Nova promised to make a Thor #2 after this happened, but has not yet done so. '''Iron Turtle '''is a reference to the fictional superhero Iron Man. After returning home, Nova discovered that Iron Turtle had disappeared somehow. It is assumed that a Fire Creeper spawned in Nova's house and was attacked by his snow golems, which caused a fiery explosion, possibly killing Iron Turtle or at least allowed for his escape. Nova made a missing sign for Iron Turtle, hoping that he's still alive. Coolio / Gatorade / Poop Legs '''Coolio '''was randomly named by Nova. '''Gatorade was named after a sports drink of the same name. Poop Legs 'was randomly named by Nova. Nova created a missing sign for each of these turtles, as he never took them home with him. Nova's Turtle's Statuses '''Rick '- Dead 'T-Dog '- Most Likely Alive (kept in the 4th mountain) '''Rick #2 - Dead Rick #3 - Alive Rick #4 - Dead Stank Turtle - Alive Ginger Turtle - Dead Sp00n - Alive Gustav - Dead Hershel '- Dead '''Subway - '''Dead '''Dog Meat -' Alive 'Jesus - '''Alive '''Matt Damon - '''Dead '''Bell Pepper - '''Alive '''Yurtle '- Dead 'Yurtle #2 '- Alive 'Dr. Pepper '- Missing '''Dr. Pepper #2 - Alive 'Thor '- Dead 'Iron Turtle '- Missing 'Coolio '- Missing '''Gatorade - '''Missing '''Poop Legs - '''Missing In all: 10 turtles are dead, 5 are missing and 8 are alive Trivia *Nova had to use Google on how to tame the turtles. *Nova has recently taken to using the crater made by a Reverse Creeper that killed Yurtle and Rick #4 as a turtle pen to keep the remaining turtles safe. *Nova has made graves for each of the turtles that have died. *The turtle graves are all currently destroyed due to a tornado (which Nova unknowingly caused) with only Thor, Matt Damon and Rick's grave being unharmed *Nova has tamed 23 turtles. *Nova's turtles have recently grown to twice their original size. *In one episode, there were somehow two Bell Peppers. *Nova rarely shows compassion towards T-Dog. *RICK and RICK #2 were tamed in the same episode. *In Minecraft Daily, Sly left a giant turtle in Nova's house which has not yet been tamed. *T-Dog, Hershel, and all of the Ricks were named after characters on The Walking Dead television show. Category:In-Game Pets Category:Paragon Nova Category:List